


The Regular

by Tenebrae (Trotzkopf)



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Deception, M/M, secret pining, shameless fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotzkopf/pseuds/Tenebrae
Summary: What's a good doctor to do when he finds out "getting fucked by Doctor Reid" is a popular theme in a Whitechapel Molly house?
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	The Regular

“Good evening, Doctor Reid,” the corner of the doorman’s eyes crinkled through the peephole before a bolt snapped back and the red door opened on well oiled hinges. “Come in. Come in. Raining cats and dogs tonight, ain’t it?”

“Good evening, Alex,” Jonathan replied as he stepped over the threshold. He handed his umbrella and coat to the doorman.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, you keeping well?” The doorman remarked as he re-latched the door.

Jonathan inclined his head. “Yes, thank you. I’ve only been back since yesterday. I was…anyway, I’m back. Do you need any medical assistance today?”

“Me? Oh no, sir. Healthy as an ox. Always am. But you might wanna take a look at the merchandise. At least two of them are so under the weather, we had to re-assign their regulars. And lemme tell you that never goes down well.” Alex shook his head as he ushered the doctor down the hallway.

Reid suppressed a sigh. “Alex, I believe we had this conversation before. I would rather you wouldn’t refer to my patients as merchandise.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s demeaning. They are people, not things.”

“But they’re bodies for sale and what’s for sale is the merchandise, ain’t I right?” Alex tapped the side of this nose and like all people who were convinced they’d just made a clever argument, smiled smugly before he retreated back to his post by the entrance.

“Why do I even try?” Jonathan mumbled under his breath.

“Doctor Reid, always such a pleasure!” The Madam of the establishment rushed toward him on dangerously high heels and latched onto his elbow, effectively steering him out of the parlour and away from prying eyes of the other customers. As always, she smelled of cheap perfume and mothballs, the combination so potent to his heightened senses, it made Jonathan’s thankfully empty stomach turn when the first wave hit him.

When they were out of earshot, she let go and whined, “Oh, Doctor, it’s just dreadful!”

“Now, now, Madam—“

“I told you, call me Charlotte.” She playfully swatted his arm with her fan, her woes momentarilyforgotten.

Reid tried to smile. “Charlotte, what seems to be the problem today? Alex mentioned you have sick employees.”

“Oh, pfff. They’re fine. Just a bunch of drama queens with the sniffles. But look at this!” She unceremoniously pulled her neckline further down, fake pearls rattling. “Am I done for, doctor?”

Jonathan moved her into the cone of light of the oil lamp. “I see. That does look rather sore. When did you last shave your chest?”

“Yesterday. I swear I’m cursed from my father’s side.If I don’t shave it every second day, I look like a werewolf.” Charlotte’s pitch always dropped into a lower register when she got irritated.

“It’s nothing serious. Just a sensitivity. Try a different shaving creme and don’t put any powder on it right after you’ve shaved for at least a day.”

Charlotte gasped. “No powder? But—fine. Maybe I can borrow whatever my newest acquisition is using? His chest is so soft and— Oh! That reminds me, you _have_ to meet him. This way,” Charlotte grabbed his arm again and pulled him up the stairs to the last door at the end of the hallway.

“Is he unwell?” Jonathan asked.

“What? Oh no, not that I know of, but I want to see your face when you see him,” she giggled.

Jonathan tried and failed to politely twist out of Charlotte’s vice like grip as she dragged him along. “Madam…Charlotte, I would really prefer to focus on the sick right now.”

“Pish posh, indulge me. I insist!”

“Madam, you know I don’t frequent—“

“Yes, yes, you’re a veritable saint, doctor. It’s the one thing I dislike about you. Just call this compensation for turning me down time and time again.”She knocked on the wood. “James, are you busy?”

The door opened and for a surreal second Jonathan thought he was staring at a mirror. He vaguely heard Madam laughing her head off, but it hardly registered because there, right in front of him, stood for all intents and purpose, his twin.

“Well hello, handsome!” James drawled, licking his lips as he casually leaned against the doorframe somewhat dissolving the uncanny resemblance. Jonathan was fairly certain he could neverjust stand there and look like an unmade bed.

“Yes, uhm, hello. Mr James, is it? I’m Doctor Jonathan Reid.”

James eyebrows shot up. “ _The_ Doctor Reid? Oh, Charlotte, you kinky bugger! Didn’t you say he wasn’t a customer?” He turned his attention back to Jonathan, “Or are you making an exception for me?” He winked.

“What? I think there must be a misunderstanding. I’m not here for…your services.”

James pouted which thankfully completely undid the spell, because even as a child Jonathan would have never even dreamed of resorting to such a petulant display of disappointment.

“Well, this has been interesting, but unless you require medical attention, I will have to take my leave.” Jonathan inclined his head and started to turn when James called, “Actually, there is something.”

Like a bloodhound, Charlotte shot up from the floor where she had been trying to get her breath back. “What? Are you sick? I’ve already two down with the cold. If you fail me now, I’ll—“

“Relax. It’s not like that,” James held up a hand. Charlotte huffed and fluttered herself with her fan. “Well, you’re on the clock, handsome. But I’ll give you ten minutes with the good doctor if it’s really necessary. If you would excuse me, I’ve to fix my make-up.” And then she was gone.

“Come in,” James stood back and after a moment’s hesitation, Reid stepped inside.

The room was not what Jonathan had expected. Though he had never frequented a cathouse, he had been in enough of them as a physician to know what a standard room looked like. This was the first time he saw one that apart from the bed and wash basin also featured a small but solid looking desk, the kind a scholar might have.

“Yes, getting ravaged by the doctor in his office is quite popular. Favorite fantasy of my regular, actually,” James said casually, following Reid’s gaze.

Jonathan thanked the stars that despite his pale complexion he no longer tended to blush, but he could still feel the heat of embarrassment spreading up the back of his neck. Here was this prostitute who clearly was chosen to play him - _him, oh good lord_ \- and he had regulars? Well, at least one regular who— Jonathan’s mind simply refused to finish the thought. He cleared his throat.

“What was it you wanted to discuss, Mr James?”

“Just James, darling. And it’s my regular.”

 _‘Ah, the one who likes to get fucked by my lookalike on that desk,’_ Jonathan’s brain interjected. He shushed himself in his own head.

“It’s just, I think he’s not well.” James said, scratching the back of his auburn hair. It was cut to resemble Reid’s, but the colour was a tad too reddish which probably explained the smatter of freckles across the bridge of James’ nose and the faint trace of brogue when he spoke.

“What makes you think he needs medical attention?”

James chewed on his bottom lip before he explained, “That’s just the thing, I can’t quite put it into words. It’s nothing obvious, just a feeling. He…changed. When he first came here a few months ago, it could be at all hours. Looking for a bit of comfort from a fellow countryman, I suppose.” James grinned and something about that statement felt like a punch to the gut, although Reid couldn’t quite tell why in that moment.

“I see. Could you elaborate on the change?” Jonathan inquired.

“Aye, lately he only shows up at night, so late in fact you could call it early. And he used to bring drink or food, but he’s stopped that completely. He was always a bit rough, intense, but lately there’s an edge to him. Almost…almost…”

“Has he hurt you?” Jonathan frowned, now seriously concerned.

“No, not really. He just sort of…bit me, a little? Honestly, it was just a scratch, didn’t even break the skin properly.”

Reid’s eyes darkened. “That is positively dangerous. Please show me the bite wound.”

“It’s nothing—“

“Show me the wound, James!” Reid commanded. As much as he loathed being a vampire, some of the skills just came in handy once in a while.

“Yes, doctor.” James immediately opened his shirt and turned around. He hadn’t lied. The wound was hard to see and it really looked as if someone had thought about biting but then changed their mind at the last minute.

“No, big deal, yeah?” James asked over his shoulder.

 _‘Yes, no big deal,’_ Reid thought, _‘except your regular is a recently turned vampire. And not a mindless skal either. Only an Ekon would have the necessary fortitude not to give in to his bloodlust, especially in the throws of passion.’_

Out loud he said, “It’s not infected and doesn’t look like it needs treatment. But you shouldn’t let your customers bite you under any circumstances.”

“Told you. And who said anything about letting? He was behind me at the time, it wasn’t as if I had a choice. He freaked out when it happened, but,” James’ face cracked into an impish grin that to Reid looked out of place on someone who so closely resembled him. “I managed to fuck him right back down. Reamed him out that night until he screamed my name, well, your name really.”

“I see.” Reid’s whole body seemed to be burning with the fires of embarrassment. But what was he to do? He knew he had to confront the newborn before he caused serious damage. Granted, he seemed to have a modicum of self-control, but this was Whitechapel and it was under Reid’s protection. Time to teach the new Ekon some manners about boundaries. “When do you expect him back?”

“Any minute now. He comes by every three days or so. Never gone more than four in between and I haven’t seen him since Thursday.”

“Excellent. Now listen closely, James,” Reid used the voice again, but it really was in everyone’s best interest. “Let me see to your sick colleagues first and then I’ll leave. But you will open the window for me, won’t you, James?”

“We’re on the second floor, are you sure—?”

“Just leave it open and then go find another room and go to sleep. Do you understand me?”

James nodded obediently. Up close and the longer you looked at him, the more Reid noticed the differences. James’ eyes were hazel-green where his were pale blue and he had at least five years on the prostitute. James also had a pronounced overbite and you could already see the hairs growing back on his chest where Reid’s own was smooth.

“One more thing, James.”

“Yes?”

“Leave your shaving creme by the wash basin before you leave.”

*~*

Half an hour later, Jonathan was alone in the room. He had stripped out of his shirt and lathered his arms, armpits and neck with the cream before rinsing it off again. It smelled rather nice and would hopefully mask his own scent when the Ekon approached the room. He was about to put his shirt back on when he heard Charlotte’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Until dawn? Suit yourself.” Something clinked as hard coin changed hands. “He’s all yours,” Charlotte added, her high heeled steps getting fainter as she walked away.

Jonathan shrugged back into his shirt but only managed to button the bottom two before he could see the shadow fall over the threshold. He focused his senses and more felt than saw the presence on the other side of the wood. A strong vampire, tall, there was something familiar—

The door swung open.

 _‘What have I done?’_ Jonathan thought as Geoffrey McCullum entered the room and locked them in.

Shadows danced around the room in the faint light from the oil lamp on the bedside table as the leader of the Guard let his coat fall to the floor and proceeded to unceremoniously strip out of his clothes, his eyes never leaving Jonathan’s.

“I really need a good, hard shag tonight, and don’t be too gentle! Can you do that for me?” Geoffrey asked, completely shameless. Jonathan’s traitorous cock stirred, clearly interested in answering the request in the affirmative while the rest of him fought against the tidal wave of utter panic. This was Geoffrey McCullum, the greatest vampire hunter in the Isles, and Jonathan’s progeny. To think that one small act of spite could lead to…to…well, _this_!

“Cat got your tongue, Doctor Reid?”

Jonathan really wanted to reply with a stern _‘what do you think you’re doing, Geoffrey’_ but all that came out was a shaky grunt as the last piece of clothing fell to the floor and McCullum stood in front of him in all his glory. He truly was a magnificent specimen. Thick thighs, broad shoulders and those eyes - they were still blue like Jonathan’s. _‘So he hasn’t embraced anyone either,’_ Jonathan thought with no small amount of relief.

“Fine, you can stay silent if you must, but don’t count on me returning the favour,” Geoffrey smirked as he stepped closer.

Jonathan took a step back out of the cone of light, hoping to conceal his true identity a while longer. But McCullum took it as something else entirely. For the smile slipped off his face and he stopped in his tracks.

“James, I—that’s your name, right?” Jonathan nodded. “Right,” Geoffrey continued, “look, what happened last time, I wasn’t myself. I was— I went too far. I’m sorry. I know you said it was ok, but I can see you’re scared of me now and I…I don’t want you feel like you’re not safe with me. It won’t happen again, I swear it by the grave of Carl Eldritch. I would never hurt you. If you— do you want me to go?”

“I believe you,” Reid whispered because he did. He knew McCullum meant every word and that he - Jonathan - had grossly misread the situation. This wasn’t a reckless, young Ekon who needed to be put in his place. This was still the leader of the Guard of Priwen, a proud hunter, and the only one whose life might possibly be in danger right now was Jonathan’s if Geoffrey cottoned on who he was talking to. Especially _when_ he cottoned on who he was talking to because sooner or later this little charade would come to an end. No, the only dangerous and reckless one here in this room answered to the name of Jonathan Reid and Geoffrey had every right to be mad as hell at him.

For now, McCullum’s shoulders relaxed when he heard Jonathan’s reply. He stepped closer. Reid realized a tad too late what Geoffrey intended to do and now there was nowhere left to run without using his powers. He should really say something. Surely, prostitutes weren’t expected to kiss, were they? Oh, no, they…did.

It felt good. Really good. After weeks, months of being starved of another warm creature’s touch, Geoffrey’s lips felt like heaven as they moved against his. Jonathan’s arms developed a mind of their own, pulling the other man closer against his body. He gasped when Geoffrey’s impressive cock pressed against the front of his trousers. It had been even longer since he had felt another man touch him like this, and this wasn’t just any man. But, he couldn’t, he shouldn’t….oh god, Geoffrey felt so _good_.

“I’ll ask you one more time, do you want me to go… _Doctor Reid_?”

Back to the fantasy, then. This was so wrong. Unethical.

Slowly, Jonathan shook his head. “Stay,” he whispered before claiming McCullum’s mouth again.

Buttons pinged when McCullum tore the shirt off his shoulders and Jonathan didn’t even care, not when Geoffrey was sucking on his tongue and allowed him to cup his beautiful arse. He usually hid it under that coat of his. A crime really, something so spectacular should be shared with the world. For science.

 _‘Oh god, I’m running out of excuses,’_ Jonathan thought through the fog of lust as Geoffrey sank to his knees in front of him and finally - _finally_ \- freed his aching cock from the confines of his trousers.

“Look at me,” Geoffrey drawled in his brogue and Jonathan couldn’t have resisted even if he had tried.

Transfixed he watched as his cock disappear between McCullum’s lips, tearing a wanton moan from his throat. This was too much. He had gone too far. How could he possibly— _fuck_! Geoffrey had swallowed him to the hilt, nose buried in tight curls and humming around the hot flesh in his throat, sending ripples all the way up Jonathan’s spine and clearly short-circuiting his brain because that was the only logical explanation for what happened next.

“On the desk,” Jonathan groaned, waiting for Geoffrey to let him go and surge to his feet. A strong hand snaked around Reid’s neck, crushing their mouths together, making him taste himself on Geoffrey’s tongue before the hunter stepped back, mouth slack with lust, kiss swollen lips. He looked good enough to eat.

“As you wish, Doctor Reid.”

Oh fuck, this was the hottest thing Jonathan had ever seen in his life: Geoffrey McCullum climbing onto the desk, arse in the air and offering himself to him. Reid had to grip the base of his cock to keep from spoiling the moment too soon.

“Come on, Reid. I haven’t got all night.”

 _‘I’m going to hell for this,’_ Jonathan thought as he dropped the last of his clothes one by one as he approached the desk. Geoffrey was looking at him over his shoulder, their eyes locked as Reid spat into his hand before circling the dark pucker, teasing, until Geoffrey snarled and he retaliated by pushing two fingers in to the second knuckle.

McCullum hissed in pleasure or pain, probably both and Reid would apologize later. He promised he would, but for now…

“Lubricant,” he mumbled, immediately looking around for a suitable substance.

“In the dresser, top drawer.,” McCullum said.

“Be right back,” Jonathan replied, planting a quick kiss on McCullum’s shoulder. He could feel the steel gaze following his movements. It burned, seared him. He blindly groped in the drawer unable to tear his eyes away from McCullum’s. His fingers brushed against a glass vile. He uncorked it with his teeth and spat the topper on the floor.

“Hell, I love seeing you like this,” McCullum chuckled.

“Likewise,” Jonathan replied, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He let the oil pool at the base of McCullum’s spine and helped it’s passage along down the crack before he started to work it into McCullum’s body, drawing sounds from the proud hunter he would have never thought the other man was capable of making. It was the filthiest, hottest and most wanton thing he had ever done and he couldn’t for this undead life of him find it in him to feel ashamed. No, for the first time since he was turned, Jonathan felt free. Free to let the beast go and take what it wanted, and what it wanted more than anything right now was Geoffrey McCullum.

“Do it!” Geoffrey groaned, “Reid… _Jonathan_ … _Jon_ …do it. Do me!”

How was he supposed to resist this? Lining up his slick cock, he was inside McCullum with three not too gentle snaps of his hips, Geoffrey’s body almost gripping him too tight, but he didn’t care, not when McCullum cursed him out and barked for him to move already.

“Gimme all you got. I can take it. I can take you. For fuck’s sake, I _want_ you, you filthy, disgusting—”

The rest died in a strangled moan when Jonathan gave in and fucked Geoffrey so hard, the desk rattled across the floor until it hit the wall. With a snarl Jonathan picked up the pace, wood splintered somewhere but it only fuelled whatever madness had gripped them.

“You’re the most infuriating… _oh gods_ …most recalcitrant… _fuck_ …why do you feel so good?” Jonathan wasn’t sure what he was saying any more. His balls were lifting, this would all be over too soon, and then Geoffrey said it.

“I fucking love you.”

Jonathan stuttered and stopped, holding himself still even as McCullumclenched around his cock.

“What did you just say?”

McCullum craned his neck. “I said I fucking love you, you goddamn _vampire_.”

“Do you—“

“Ah hell, and I was so close,” McCullum groaned moving forward and off Reid’s cock who was inexplicably still hard. He stared at Geoffrey as the man turned and perched on the edge of the desk and spread his fucking legs.

“You have no shame,” Jonathan said even as he stepped forward when Geoffrey silently held out his hand for him. He was pulled into McCullum’s arms. “When did you know?”

“Before I stepped into the room actually.”

“What?” Jonathan felt heat shoot into his cheeks.

McCullum shrugged. “You can lather that fancy shaving cream all over you if you want, but I would recognize you even if I was blind and deaf. I can _feel_ you. Also James usually remembers where he keeps his slick.”

“My apologies. I felt the deception was necessary. For the record, I had no idea you were the regular. I didn’t mean for it to go so far or anywhere really, I just wanted to make sure whoever the Ekon was James was seeing knew not to overstep his bounds.”

McCullum laughed. “How very noble, Doctor Reid.”

“Mockery, truly? I was just balls deep inside your arse.”

Geoffrey threw his head backand howled with laughter. “Oh, you’re priceless. Come here, you. I’m yet to come and the night is still young.” He took Jonathan’s face between his palms and kissed him soundly until all protest died from his lips and he was pushing back inside.

Of course, they would need to talk about all this.

Later.

A lot of things remained confusing and unspoken.

Much later.

But for now, Doctor Reid permitted himself one last freedom in this crazy world.

“You’ll be the death of me, Geoffrey McCullum, but I think I’m quite fond of you too.”

“Good to know,” Geoffrey smirked, “and now, stop talking and fuck my brains out.”

Jonathan smirked back. “Of course.”

The End


End file.
